kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Loss
is the eighteenth episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Synopsis When Yusuke becomes poisoned by a sickly Gurongi, his friends and allies must come together to figure out what to do next. Plot Bunkyou District-Pore Pore, 9:50 a.m. Yusuke drums on a mismatched assortment of cans and bins as Nana watches. When he finishes, he explains that his 1,808th skill is STOMP, and will be performing for Minori later. Tamasaburo then tells them help out in the shop. Jounan College-Archeology Research Lab, 11:07 a.m. Sakurako gets a call from Ichijo, who asks her about her deciphering, but she replies that she doesn’t have anything besides a possible name for the UFO, which is called Gouram. Chiba-Police Science Research Institute, 11:49 a.m. Enokida is at a loss on how to analyze the pieces of Gouram, aside from having Yusuke touch them. Shinjuku District, 00:26 p.m. Me-Ginoga-De, in an alley, has already begun his Gegeru as he kills his 18th woman. Yusuke then shows off his skills at STOMP to Tamasaburo and Nana, but the shop gets a call from Ichijo telling him about Unidentified Lifeform #26. Toshima District, 1:13 p.m. Minori, while taking the nursery children for a walk, tells them that Yusuke will show them his 1,808th skill. Shinjuku District, 1:19 p.m. A businessman is killed by Me-Ginoga-De. As Yusuke asks the collapsed man if he is okay, the Gurongi attempts to grab him. Yusuke shoves Me-Ginoga-De, who then transforms. Yusuke transforms as well, taking the Unidentified Lifeform by surprise. The two fight, but Unidentified Lifeform #25 manages to get close to him and blow toxic smoke in his face, causing him to writhe in pain and collapse. Unidentified Lifeform #25 flees, but when Yusuke attempts to chase him, is unable to walk and reverts into Growing Form. Ichijo then arrives and sees Yusuke, in his human form, struggling to breathe. Ichijo calls an ambulance and Sakurako, who he tells about Yusuke’s injury, and requests that she tell Minori. Toshima District-Wakaba Nursery, 1:32 p.m. When Sakurako calls, one of the other nursery workers answers the phone and tells her that she is currently unavailable due to her taking the children for a walk. Sakurako promises to call back as she runs out of the lab. Meguro District, 1:34 p.m. Tsubaki is on a date with the woman that he was with earlier, and comments that she has both beautiful shinbones and a nice collarbone, but is then interrupted by a call from Ichijo requesting that he help Yusuke. At the crime scene, Ichijo picks up a pair of glasses that the businessman wore when he was attacked. He notices fine particles clinging to the glass, and passes it on to the Research Institute for investigation. Kantou University Hospital, 2:09 p.m. Tsubaki catches up to the doctors wheeling Yusuke on a stretcher, and asks about his vitals. Toshima District-Wakaba Nursery, 2:22 p.m. The children return, and the worker who took Sakurako’s call gestures her over and puts her on the phone with Sakurako, who tells her about Yusuke. Minori says that while she thinks Yusuke will be fine, requests to the other woman working to see him, which she approves. Chiba-Police Science Research Institute, 2:54 p.m. Enokida examines some of her equipment as Sugita walks in. He tells her that he visited Kaburagi’s (who was killed by Unidentified Lifeform #5) grave. If he were still alive, the current day would have been the date of his wedding. Sugita then passes the pair of glasses that Ichijo found to her. Kantou University Hospital 3:24 p.m. Sakurako and Minori both watch the doctors as the try to help Yusuke. Tsubaki steps out of the room momentarily, and Minori introduces herself to him. Me-Ginoga-De is resting and recovering from the injuries that Yusuke inflicted on him as Ra-Baruba-De arrives and warns him that if he rests, he will run out of time. The other Gurongi then make fun of him, and Zu-Gooma-Gu demands that Me-Ginoga-De hand over the bracelet so he can do the Gegeru. Me-Ginoga-De responds by blowing toxic smoke at Zu-Gooma-Gu, who then collapses coughing. Me-Ginoga-De comments that his power has almost killed Kuuga, so it will be easier for him to kill. Kantou University Hospital, 3:56 p.m. Tsubaki tells Sakurako and Minori that Yusuke is in a bad situation, but also tells them not to lose hope. Tsubaki then steps out to call Ichijo, and tells him that Unidentified Lifeform #26’s victims died because the poison shrunk their internal organs, but Yusuke’s white blood cells, which are 20 times more in number compared to a normal person, are fighting the poison, which is preventing his organs from shrinking. However, this appears to be affecting the Arcle, and it doesn’t appear to be changing back. Tsubaki isn’t sure he can help Yusuke, but Ichijo tells him to tell Yusuke that he’ll be waiting for him. On the other end of the phone, Ichijo curls his hand into a thumbs-up. Tsubaki then returns to the room where Sakurako and Minori are, and Sakurako decides to head back to her lab in case there was information in the ancient texts that could help save Yusuke. Chiba-Police Science Research Institute, 4:07 p.m. Ichijo receives a call from Sugita, who tells him that Enokida has analyzed the particles, which are a powerful poison, but can only survive between 35 and 40 degrees Celsius. Ichijo glances towards the nearby heating units, and requests a sweep of the nearby air conditioning units, which he believes is what the Unidentified Lifeform uses to spread the poison. Tsubaki tells Minori that Yusuke had protective charms in his pocket, and that he should be fine, since he isn’t the type of person to make children sad. As Yusuke struggles to breathe, the birthday gift that Minori gave him is seen on the bed, placed next to his head. Shinjuku District, 5:18 p.m. The police, equipped with gas masks, as well as Ichijo, mobilize to attack Unidentified Lifeform #26. Minori then returns to the nursery. As Unidentified Lifeform #26 attempts to kill an officer by removing his mask, Ichijo shoots it, causing the attempt to fail. However, the Gurongi then obscures the area with smoke, allowing it to escape. Yusuke, in the ICU, is seen breathing, with an increasing heart rate. The doctor in the room calls Tsubaki. However, as Tsubaki enters the room, Yusuke’s heart rate suddenly flatlines. Cast to be added Form Changes *Kuuga - Mighty Form, Growing Form (via weakening) Errors to be added Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 16, . *This episode marks the first time in Kamen Rider history, a Heisei Rider dies. Coincidentally, Kamen Rider Kuuga is the first Heisei Rider. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 5 features episodes 17-20. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 2 features episodes 17-33.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/kuuga Kuuga DVD Vol 5.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Volume 5, DVD cover Kuuga_Blu-ray_2.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Box 2, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Episodes Category:Rider Death Episode